Honour
by MissSkelto
Summary: The gang have survived pretty much everything.Or so they thought.Dead or alive they've stuck together,but this time its personal. Divided and alone,Jason and his friends must survive the one thing none of them saw coming. Betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – 'I am what I am and, you know, I'm a very lucky guy.'

"Adam, if you don't shut up I swear-"

"Ooooh, looks like things are worse than we thought, Sienna. Jason doesn't look very well balanced up there, does he?" Belle said seriously, walking up Jason's drive with Sienna in tow. Adam turned around, letting go of the bottom of Jason's ladder, and smiled.

"ADAM!" Jason yelled down at him, as the ladder wobbled dangerously. Belle flashed a smile at Adam and darted to the base of the ladder, steadying it.

"Uh, sorry man, can't help it if I get distracted by beautiful ladies though, can I?" Adam muttered, grinning guiltily. Sienna laughed and perched on the bonnet of the Bug as Jason climbed down the ladder, shaking his head.

"Thanks for saving my life, Belle, got real scary up there." He said as he hugged her, then he looked over at Adam, "Get out of here, Adam, useless old man." Adam clutched his heart in mock agony and stumbled back. Jason laughed and walked over to Sienna, jumping up onto the Bug and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Now that the crisis is over, what do you want to do today?" Sienna asked everyone, settling into Jason's arms.

"Beach!" Belle piped up.

"Really? We _always_ go to the beach..." Adam moaned.

"Adam." Belle said sternly, "There are nearly always girls at the beach, so you should enjoy going to the beach. Comprendé?" Adam rolled his eyes at Jason, who just shrugged. Any time he got with Sienna was brilliant, so he didn't care where they went.

"Well, I say beach. I want to go swimming and we just got those new bikinis, remember Belle?" Sienna said innocently. Adam flushed.

"You know, on second thoughts I think the beach will be fine." He said, clearing his throat. Everyone looked expectantly at Jason. He looked at each of them, thinking how flipping lucky he was and laughed.

"Beach it is. Let me grab my board."

* * *

A few hours later Jason, Sienna and Belle were sitting at a new restaurant that had opened up in the town centre. Adam had gone home to watch a CSI marathon, leaving Jason alone with the two girls.

"Soooooo," Belle sung, "what has a girl gotta do to get some alcohol around here?"

"Keep it down Belle, some weirdo might hear and get the wrong idea." Jason said solemnly, shaking his head.

"Hmmm...well, I wouldn't mind a _handsome_ weirdo."

"What? Like Jason here?" Sienna grinned mischievously.

"Well, you did do pretty well there Sienna...pity I don't have one to match, isn't it?"

Jason was starting to feel a little uncomfortable now, and quickly tried to change the subject by signalling the waiter.

"This weirdo may be handsome, but no one will get in the way of his stomach." Jason said, winking at the two girls.

After ordering, Belle went to speak to one of the waiters who she had said was "a handsome, already fed, weirdo", leaving Jason and Sienna to themselves.

"We should go on a road trip. You know, along the coast and stuff. See the sights of the West." Sienna suggested dreamily.

"What? Malibu too boring for you?" Jason teased, smiling at her. Sienna rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously. It would be fun, to get out of this place for a while. Get away from day-to-day life for a bit."

"You're starting to sound like Paige did before we went to Vegas, and we all know how that turned out." Jason frowned, wondering if there was a reason for Sienna wanting to get away. She shook her head and looked at him.

"I don't have a psychopathic ex after me, last time I checked. Its just with the council here, I guess sometimes I feel a little trapped." She shrugged like it was no big deal...and at the time, it wasn't.

* * *

Jason yawned and got into bed, switching off the television show that he wasn't really watching. As he lay there, he thought of his life in Malibu. Yeah, real bad stuff had happened, but recently there had been no vampire voodoo to be seen and it gave Jason time to appreciate life without people constantly trying to kill him or his friends.

Unfortunately for Jason, this clean streak was about to end.

Jason stretched and rolled over, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to come.

_Three._

He smiled as he remembered the day when they took off for sin city with Sienna's sister.

He did not notice the smell of fuel filling his room.

_Two._

Click.

He smiled as he saw Sienna in that amazing red dress, looking so beautiful anybody would fall for her.

He did not notice as a small flame appeared in the darkness, dancing with life and death.

_One._

He smiled as he held her, never wanting to let go.

Thud.

As his room erupted in flame, Jason smiled.

* * *

_**N.B**_

_**Hey, thanks for reading, constructive criticism welcome and wanted! Also, let me know if you want more...I do have a story planned out if you do. Just say the word!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own these characters and they are from the mind of Alex Duval.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dani was lying on her bed, gazing into a daydream when she heard the yelling. At first, she thought that her brother Jason was just messing around...until she heard the crackling and creaking of wood as it burnt. Leaping up, knowing that their parents were out, she rushed to Jason's room. She almost touched the metal door handle, before common sense forced her hand back. She ripped off her jumper and wrapped it around her hand, and then she quickly turned the handle.

Instead of the normal smell of Lynx and the sight of Jason's irritated face greeting her, smoke rushed into the back of her throat and flames lashed out at her. _Ogod ogod ogod,_ she thought, jumping back.

"JASON!" She yelled, but couldn't see anything through the flames.

"DANI! GET SIENN-" Jason's screams turned into coughs as he yelled out at her from somewhere in the room. Fumbling, Dani pulled out her phone and dialled Sienna's number. The conversation didn't last long. Within minutes Sienna was next to Dani, her dark eyes darting around, looking for a way in.

"Call Brad and Van Dyke...Belle too." She said, handing Dani her phone, "Quickly." She added and disappeared down the stairs.

A strange occurrence gripped Dani at that moment. _Breathe._ Her eyes flipped out of focus. _Breathe._ Her ears heard only her brother's anguished cries. _Breathe._ She swayed back and forth. _Breathe. Breathe._

_BREATHE!_

Her eyes snapped back into focus as fingers scrolled through the phone.

* * *

"Someone needs to call his parents." Belle whispered coarsely through the tense silence of the hospital waiting room.

"Didn't Dani call them already?" Brad answered after a few moments.

"No, Brad, she obviously has _not_ seeing as they would be here, huh? Me and Van Dyke getting here before two freaked parents? I think not. And hmmmm, I wonder _why_ she wouldn't have called them yet." Belle shook her head in disgust and walked out, no one stopping her. Brad didn't even bother to get annoyed at Belle's out of character outburst. None of them wanted a fight.

"I'll call them now." Adam said quietly. He cleared his throat and pulled out his phone. He stared at it for a moment then laughed harshly and put it to his ear.

"Hi Mrs Freeman. How're you? Yeah? Well, no...no everything here is kinda crap right now Mrs F," Adam ran a hand over his face a sighed, "See, there was this fire..."

* * *

Jason liked this place. Wherever it was. It was carefree, open and light. No risks, no fuss and not a deranged vampire in sight. The only annoying thing was two dark figures in the far distance, but Jason didn't let two anonymous people wreck his high. He looked over his shoulder and saw the most beautiful girl, his girl. Can you believe it? _No!_ Jason laughed, _How the heck did you manage that, man?_ She turned and beamed at him, walking over. He opened his arms for a hug and swept her up, spinning around. She laughed and kissed him sweetly, smiling.

"Tell you what, Freeman." She whispered, "You better hang around, because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I do. Hang around in sweats for weeks, longing for my bear hugs and classic one liners. That's what, lil' darlin'." He grinned, winking at her. She punched him lightly on the arm and blew a kiss before sprinting away across the place. She turned and looked at him.

"Are you coming?" She called.

"Oh, yeah," he said, jogging after her. "Wherever you're going, Sienna Devereux, I'm going too."

* * *

Sienna Devereux wasn't having the best of days. That morning, her parents had flipped out about dating and how it was getting in the way of school work, which was stupid because Sienna didn't _have_ any work. _Just an excuse to liven up their day with an argument, _she thought when she stormed out and went to Belle's early. Unfortunately for her, Belle was at horse riding. Since when had Belle done _horse riding_? So, alone, she went for a long, depressing walk along the beach. She thought about ringing Jason, but they were seeing each other later anyway. So she thought about lots of random things, but mostly about how she would love to go on a road trip. Get away a bit, you know.

Then came the good part of the day. She finally met up with Belle and got some lunch and bought a couple of new bikinis, then popped over to Jason's. Adam was there, and they all decided to go to the beach. It was another brilliant afternoon and really cheered her up, and the dinner was lovely. Great company.

Then came the disastrous part of the day. She got the call from Dani when she was about to get into her pool for a swim. She'd never moved so fast in her life, and when she got there she couldn't believe her eyes. It didn't take her long to realise the best way to get him out was through the window, and so that's what she did with the help of Brad, Van Dyke and Belle. They used the ladder that was still left out from that morning and managed to get a very damaged Jason out. Van Dyke and Belle stayed to put out the inferno.

Sienna still felt physically ill remembering this, and looked across Jason's hardly recognisable face. Her poor Jason. His hair, his eyes, his smile. Changed forever. Hospital machines beeped in the background along with Dani's steady and quiet crying. It was too much. Trying to remain composed, Sienna stood and kissed Jason lightly on the forehead.

"W-where a-are you g-g-going Sienna?" Dani sounded so scared Sienna felt even worse.  
"I can't stay here. I need to help, do something. I doubt this started by accident, so I'm going to go and get _something_..._anything_ done." Sienna didn't want to leave Jason, but she was no help here. Besides, if she didn't do anything she would just think about Jason, and that was unbearable.

With her head held high, Sienna Devereux left her scarred boyfriend in search for justice, and boy, did she get it.

_**N.B Hello again, so here's another one...hope you like it and thanks for the reviews! Made my day when I read each of them, thank you! I know it might not seem like a big deal, but it's the first impartial feedback I've had so thank you! Also the little reference above is a direct quote from the last book, so I don't own it. Nor do I own the characters.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Or one, as the case may be seeing as I haven't published anything in a while. You can skip to the story now if you don't want to read my babble, see how considerate I am? Aren't you proud!**_

_**I am extremely sorry for not updating! I have had a lot of coursework and school work to do and some social issues! But, have no fear because I have good news. I have four weeks off school now, got work week days for two weeks but I have good hours so basically I should be updating quite often! Woo! I have missed writing and want to get into this story properly, so I hope to update it at least twice a week – that's my aim anyway. **_

_**I know you don't really want to hear my excuses, so thanks again for reviews and let's continue on with Jason and his chums...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3 - "The way to love everything is to realize that it may be lost."

Why?

WHY?

That was the question that kept circling around Sienna's head as she drove towards Jason's home.

It's you.

Your fault.

You did this, Sienna Devereux.

Go fix it.

_Oh god, _she thought. Jason's parents were on their way to the hospital, and Sienna was glad she left. She wouldn't have been able to face them; she could hardly take Dani let alone Mrs. Freeman and her husband. It was about three o'clock in the morning now, but Sienna was not one bit tired. Too much. Too much had happened. Yet, really, it was only one, disastrous occurrence. One thing that had thrown her into limbo.

She turned into Jason's road and saw police and fire trucks swarming around his house, along with a small crowd of people. She had not expected that, stupid she knew. Then again, no one was thinking straight right now. She sighed as an officer saw her and she pulled over just outside the house, getting out and walking over to him, ducking under the tape surrounding the perimeter of the house.

"This is a suspected crime scene, miss, please step back behind the tape." He said, putting a hand out in front of him.

"I'm Sienna Devereux; this is my boyfriend's house. Now move." Sienna spoke quietly, but the power in her voice and the recognition of her family name made the officer gulp.

"Er, yes, Miss Devereux if you'll just follow me I'll take you to Detective Morrison." Sienna didn't say anything, just waited expectantly for him to start walking. He looked sheepish for a moment and then turned and started over to a group of officers and a woman out of uniform. Sienna took a deep breath, _be strong, they won't pay you any attention otherwise. Be mean if you have to. Just get done what needs to be done. _She thought, following the officer.

"Detective, this is the casualty's girlfriend, Miss Devereux. She wanted to talk to you." The officer said, and then he scurried off back to his original position. The woman turned and looked at Sienna, then gestured over to the side. She and Sienna started walking side by side.

"I wish we could have met under more...suitable... circumstances, Miss Devereux. I have heard a lot about you and your family-" Detective Morrison began.

"With all due respect, I don't really care about what you wanted to happen, Detective. I want to know about Jason and why his bedroom was in flames."

They walked past the Bug. _This is where he kissed me._

"Right, yes." The Detective muttered, "Well, all we know at the moment is that the fire started in his room, and ended in his room. It didn't spread, which is strange, and it was already out when we got here – so someone put it out..."

_This is where he hugged Belle._

"...but we only got the call a few..."

_This is where he almost fell of the ladder._

"...Miss Devereux?"

Sienna looked over to the Detective.

"Yes?"

"Oh...I got the impression I was boring you...Which is strange seeing as you sought me out. Mind if I ask you a few questions? Procedure and all." Detective Morrison was giving Sienna a suspicious look, which Sienna didn't care for at all.

"Ask away, but remember that I love Jason. And I would never, _never_ hurt him."

"Of course. Noted." Detective Morrison stopped walking and turned so that she faced Sienna. They were outside Jason's front door now. "So...firstly, how did you know this happened? No one called you. Not even the family has been notified, yet _you_, Sienna, also checked your boyfriend that you love so much into hospital a few hours ago. The parents turned up at hospital about half an hour ago, and to be honest, miss, I feel out of the loop. I don't like it, so care to explain? Because we know for a fact, miss, that you are involved in this somehow, and I am very interested to hear how."

Sienna looked right into the Detective's eyes, seeing only a smug and spiteful woman underneath. And then she began to spin her story, one that only the beautiful and brilliant Sienna Devereux could ever design.

* * *

Adam wished he was deaf when he heard Mrs. Freeman's cries. Cries only a mother who mourned for her child could create. It broke his heart just hearing them from down the hallway. Adam's heart had never broken before. It hurt.

* * *

"Stop it!" Sienna giggled as Jason chased her up a small hill.

"I am so going to catch you!" Jason yelled up to her, taking one leap and wrapping his arms around her waist, spinning around. Sienna gave up and started laughing as Jason tickled her. A few moments later, they fell into the grass and Jason wrapped Sienna in his arms. They lay there for what seemed like forever...but then again, Jason had no measure for time where he was. All he had was a constant beeping in the background of this lovely day, one that disturbed and comforted him at the same time.

"I like it here." He whispered to Sienna, "Its peaceful."

"Don't get too comfortable, I want to go home soon, and you need to come with me." Sienna replied, looking into Jason's eyes with a very serious expression.

"Don't worry, I'll come. Just show me the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**HALLO! So here is another chapter, a lot later than I had hoped it would be so I apologise for that. **

**The last chapter was a bit clunky and I personally didn't like it at all, and I hope this one is a better read. The information about burns I found at Wikipedia, which I know can be unreliable, but if you wanted to look and understand what I mean when I mention the specifics, here is the page I used:**

**.org/wiki/Burn  
**

**I didn't know how severe third degree burns etc were, and so I used that to see. I know it's not really common knowledge (at least, I don't think it is) so yeah . I'll probably talk more about the burns in another chapter, and how they affect Jason's life in terms of treatment etc. **

**Well, that's enough of me talking about injuries! Please, read on...**

* * *

Chapter 4 – "The only sure thing about luck is that it will change" -Bret Harte

**NAME: **Jason Freeman

**DATE OF BIRTH:** 04/02/1994

**SITUATION: **House fire

**CONDITION: **STABLE

First degree burns over ≈ 82% of skin

Second degree burns (deep partial thickness) over ≈ 20% of skin: outer left and right arms; back of shoulders; right side of face and neck

**NOTES: **

Patient is in a coma, time period unknown

No infection has occurred

Sight has not been affected (based on current knowledge)

Patient previously suffered from a crossbow wound

Awaiting psychological evaluation

* * *

"JASON!"

The scream made Jason look up and around. Sienna had disappeared from his arms and was nowhere to be seen.

"Sienna?" He yelled.

"JASON!" Sienna was screaming his name again and again, her voice anguished.

"Jason? Baby, go to sleep...please...its late..." Jason now heard his mother's voice, pleading with him.

"Come on, son, through the ball! I may be old but I can sure catch a damned ball!" Mr. Freeman.

"Hey, Jase? Where's the iPod charger?" Dani.

Sienna. Mum. Dad. Dani.

SiennaMumDadDani.

SiennaMumDadDani.

Everything went black in Jason's little world. The grassy green hill he had been relaxing on had given way to nothingness.

The voices of his family and girlfriend were like cannons pounding in his head. Non-stop. Relentless.

"JASON!"

SiennaMumDadDani.

"I know you want to stay up Jason, but it's already eight o'clock and you're meeting Tyler in the morning before school..."

_What? Where am I? _

"I told you I'd catch it! Now let's see if I can throw it..."

SiennaMumDadDani.

"Oi! I'm talking to you Jason! I'm going out and I need to charge my iPod!"

Then, as quickly as it began, the cannons ceased. Instead, in their place was one thing that Jason had not felt, or expected, for a long time.

True, unforgiving, glorious pain.

Jason was on fire. His arms, his shoulders, his _face_ felt like it was being ripped off. He saw nothing, heard nothing, smelt nothing. He only knew pain.

* * *

De Vere Heights Hospital had seen a lot of trouble in the last few years from Jason Freeman. "Accidents" he was in, "accidents" he was connected to, but this was by far the worst. When Jason unexpectedly awoke from his temporary coma late in the afternoon, the day after the fire, it was, as hospitals say, 'an unfortunate occurrence, which the chances of are very slim '. This official line was dealt out many times when bad things happened in the hospital: someone waking up in the middle of an operation; someone diagnosing a patient wrongly. Rarely did they delve into numbers, but always the same principal.

"We are sorry for your loss, but everything that could've been done was. This is an unfortunate occurrence, and the chances of someone waking up mid-operation are very small, but it does happen."

Of course, the same thing would have been said to Mr and Mrs Freeman if it had been 'an unfortunate occurrence', but the fact of the matter was that someone woke Jason up deliberately. Someone with enough medical knowledge that they would know the pain would be unbearable. Someone who knew that the likelihood of a teenager enduring such pain was extremely slim.

And, of course, someone who wished to kill Jason Freeman in a very painful fashion.

* * *

Jason could see.

That one fact reverberated around his mind for a few seconds until he realised _what_ he was seeing.

A hospital room. Beeping instruments. Lots and lots of complicated looking machinery. When he looked down at himself, however, the pain came right back around. It was as if seeing his burns made them come alive again with pain. It felt like all over his skin ants or spiders or some kind of insect was biting again and again. Non-stop little blasts of agony, everywhere. He kicked his legs and swung his arms, trying to shake of the pain and restlessness. They hit metal and the walls with loud thumps and slight cracks. He gasped and gaped, unable to draw enough breath to yell. The instruments around him rattled as the bed began to shake back and forth, Jason almost writhing within in. A faint corner of his brain registered the beeping noise getting quicker and quicker, knowing it was his heart.

But all that Jason wanted was ice cold water, or to shed his skin, or to just black out so he could no longer feel the pain.

What could he do? What could he do to make it stop? His legs were already bruised and one of his arms was certainly broken. He began scratching at his skin, trying to make the agony cease. He rubbed and pulled at his forearms and shoulders, at his face. He was lucky no one he knew saw such desperation and disaster, for they would have never looked at the teenager the same way again.

How long did Jason stay like that? He didn't know. Minutes, hours...all he knew of was pain. It's just like when you sit, and you have nothing to do. Sometimes only seconds pass, and sometimes you don't realise that an hour has gone with you just being. Jason considered these thoughts after the pain, after he was released from hospital, after his life got turned upside down and inside out for about the eightieth time.

How? Well, Jason's life was saved by a wandering nurse. The nurse was just about to end his shift, he was getting ready to go and take off his scrubs, when he passed Jason's room. The incessant beeping and rattling and clattering caused the nurse to spring straight into action, just as he had been taught. That anonymous, young and innocent nurse saved Jason's life; not from the clutches of a fire, or the immensity of his wounds, but from Jason himself.

Because Jason Freeman was trying to tear himself apart.


End file.
